


memories and promises (even those filled with regret)

by byungari



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (most of the tags will probably be jihoon-centric though idk), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, More tags to be added, musical actor!jihoon, reply series au, theater student!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: in which jihoon is shaped into the person he is today with the help of ten important people in his life.





	1. prologue

jihoon smiles as he watches his husband dote on their son, trying to coax the rebellious three-year-old to eat his vegetables.

“look, junhyung! here comes the airplane!” his husband makes the engine noise and moves the spoon towards their son, but it’s no use. junhyung, even if they weren’t related by blood, definitely inherited jihoon’s stubborn streak, and his mouth remains firmly closed. he directs a glare at his dad and turns to jihoon and holds his arms up, asking to be held.

jihoon coos and picks his son up, kissing his face all over. junhyung giggles at the sensation and jihoon can’t help the happy grin that spreads over his face.

he looks over and sees that his husband is watching them with a tender gaze and holds junhyung out to him.

“he’s not going to eat them like that, you know,” jihoon tells him as he hands their son over. “you have to hide it from his sight. i don’t think he minds the taste that much; he just likes being difficult.”

“like father like son.” his husband shakes his head with a laugh. he gently smiles down at junhyung and rubs their noses together in an eskimo kiss. jihoon watches with a smile on his face and wonders how he got so lucky in his life.

he thinks back to when he first met his husband, and how they went through so much to get to where they are now. he also thinks back to those who helped shape jihoon to the man he is today and is eternally grateful to them all.

his name is park jihoon, and this is his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is byungari greeting you with a new fic :')))
> 
> this fic will be written in the kdrama 'reply' series style, where jihoon's husband's identity will remain a mystery until the last chapter!! hehe uwu
> 
> the first chapter will be out in the first week of july~
> 
> i hope you enjoy the story!!!♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	2. yoon jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon learns to trust with jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -this chapter takes place from jihoon's childhood all the way to his college years  
> -each section is a timeskip  
> -their ages are canon (so jisung is a '91 liner, jihoon is a '99 liner)

jisung is the neighborhood hyung that all the mom’s love and children admire. he’s also jihoon and his brother’s official babysitter for when their parents are out, and jihoon always looks forward to the nights jisung will spend at their house.

jisung’s been a constant in jihoon’s life for as long as he can remember. he can’t remember a time before the older boy—jisung’s just always been around since what seems like the beginning of time, and jihoon can’t imagine life without him.

it’s to no one’s surprise when 8-year-old jihoon develops a puppy crush on 16-year-old jisung, following the older boy like some sort of lost puppy. his parents think it’s hilarious and adorable, while his brother just rolls his eyes but is fond nonetheless.

jisung stays around as jihoon grows up, and the older boy offers everything from life advice to school advice to tips on how to get out of trouble.

when it’s time for the elder to move away for college, jihoon can’t help the sadness that overtakes him.

“hyung,” jihoon whines. “why do you have to leave?”

“twelve years old and yet you’re still the biggest brat i know,” jisung remarks with a fond smile. “it’s not like i’ll be gone forever, you know. it’s just college.”

jihoon pouts. just college, jisung says, but to jihoon, who’s just now entering middle school, it seems like something that’s so far off and unreachable.

“you’ll come home during the breaks?” jihoon asks hopefully.

“of course,” jisung says wholeheartedly. “i’ll even come back for your birthday.”

jihoon brightens up at that and holds out a pinky. “promise?”

“promise.” jisung links their pinkies together and gives jihoon a smile. “you can call me anytime you need something, okay? just because i’m going away doesn’t mean you can’t still talk to me, okay, jihoonie?”

jihoon’s heart grows warm and he nods. “okay. i love you, hyung.”

jisung pulls him in for a hug and chuckles. “love you too, jihoon.”

***

he’s on his way home when he hears that jisung is home for the weekend. jihoon runs the rest of the way and is a sweaty mess when he arrives at home.

“is jisung hyung here?” he asks his mom.

“go change first,” she tells him instead of answering his question. she has a knowing smile, though, and that’s an answer good enough for jihoon. he hurries to his room and throws his bag into the corner, grabbing some clothes and changing in record time. “he’s waiting for you at the park,” his mom calls out as jihoon zooms past her and out the door.

“okay, thanks!” he yells and shuts the door. it’s been a couple of weeks since jihoon’s last seen jisung, and he’s excited to tell the older boy about his plans for middle school. “jisungie hyung!”

jisung, who is buying ice cream, jumps in surprise but smiles widely when he sees jihoon running towards him. “hey, jihoon! did you grow again?”

jihoon beams up at him. “hyung, you’re teasing me!”

“i’m not!” jisung protests as he hands jihoon an ice cream cone. “come on, tell me everything i’ve missed these past few weeks.”

they walk while eating their ice cream while jihoon rambles about everything. jihoon tells him about his art teacher spilling paint all over herself after tripping over her own shoes; he tells him about his next-door neighbor who recently got a dog that she lets jihoon play with if he asks nicely; he tells jisung about the new student they got who turned out to be really mean, so jihoon doesn’t like him very much.

jisung listens to everything jihoon says with rapt attention, nodding and commenting at the right moments. this is jihoon’s favorite thing about jisung, he thinks. jisung is a lot older than jihoon, yes, but he never treats jihoon as a child, which he appreciates.

“what about you, hyung?” jihoon asks. they’re sitting on the swing, ice creams long finished. “how’s college?”

“don’t grow up, jihoonie,” jisung groans. “i thought it would get better after high school, but i was wrong.”

jihoon laughs as he kicks his legs to swing higher. “you’re in your second year now, right? did you make any new friends?”

“i did!” jisung’s eyes are twinkling and jihoon tilts his head curiously. “maybe i’ll bring him over one weekend so that you can meet him.”

“okay,” jihoon agrees happily.

“and jihoon.” jisung’s eyes turn serious and jihoon stops swinging and looks at jisung in confusion. “you know that no matter what, i’m on your side, right?”

“i know.” jihoon says. “hyung, you tell me this every time you come home.”

jisung just smiles and ruffles jihoon’s hair with soft eyes. “i just want to remind you that if you ever need someone to talk to, i’m only a phone call away. don’t forget that, okay?”

“i won’t.” jihoon grins at him. “thanks, hyung.”

“no problem, jihoon. no problem.”

***

jihoon doesn’t expect jisung to come to his high school graduation, but he does. jisung always manages to make time for important milestones in jihoon’s life, and he’s so incredibly grateful for that.

“congrats, jihoon.” jisung is beaming as he hands jihoon a bouquet. there’s a card accompanying it, and jisung tells him it’s just a gift card to jihoon’s favorite restaurant. “ready for the real world?”

“not even,” jihoon grouses, leaning into the touch when jisung ruffles his hair. “i didn’t think you would make it.”

“i’ll always have time to spare for my favorite brat, don’t worry,” jisung assures jihoon with a playful smile.

they chat for a little longer until jihoon is pulled away by his friends to take pictures before they all go their separate ways. jihoon looks back at jisung one last time to see the elder smiling at him fondly and waves happily.

***

it’s a rare weekend that jihoon’s home from college. he tries to come home to see his parents more often, he really does, but it’s hard making time in between his classes, part-time job, and other responsibilities.

whenever he does come home, though, his mom always makes sure to cook all his favorite dishes.

“you’re getting too thin,” she clicks her tongue in worry each time. jihoon tries to reassure her that yes, he’s eating well and that no, he’s not on some weird diet that’s causing him to lose so much weight.

“it’s just stress, mom,” jihoon promises. “college does that to you, you know?”

his mom rolls her eyes but forces another serving on him, which jihoon accepts without complaint.

“jisung’s home,” his mom tells him with twinkling eyes. jihoon looks up in surprise and excitement builds inside him.

“he is?” he asks excitedly. “what for?”

“just visiting, i think.” she shakes her head and chuckles. “you’re more excited to see jisung than you are to see your own family, aren’t you?”

“not true,” jihoon protests. “it’s just been a while since i’ve seen jisung hyung, that’s all.” and it has. jihoon hasn’t seen jisung since he started his second year of college. they’ve both been busy—jihoon with school and jisung with real, adult stuff.

“well, he was asking me about you earlier,” his mom says. “he’s here for the rest of the week, i think. plenty of time to catch up this weekend.”

jihoon can hardly contain his excitement, but still spends the rest of the day with his parents. it’s been a while since he’s seen them too, after all. the next day, however, he sets off to explore where he’s grown up to see if anything’s changed since he’s left.

he’s leaving a café he used to frequent as a high schooler when someone calls his name from behind him. “jihoonie?”

jihoon turns around in surprise, then brightens. “jisung hyung!”

jisung is the same as when jihoon last saw him—warm eyes and an inviting smile. “you’re home! i heard from your mom that you’re usually too busy to come home on the weekends. i was hoping to see you, though.”

“i just finished with midterms, so i had some time,” jihoon tells him, and they naturally fall into step with each other.

“ah, i see.” jisung nods. “how were your exams? did you do well?”

jihoon grimaces. “i hope so. grades aren’t out yet. they’ll be out monday when i go back to school.”

“i’m sure you did fine.” jisung ruffles his hair and jihoon closes his eyes and smiles. he’s missed this. “so, anyone new in your life that i should be worried about?” his question is careful, worried that jihoon is still hurt after what had happened, and jihoon is grateful that jisung still cares.

“there’s a sunbae in my department that i’ve been getting close to these days,” jihoon admits as they sit down on the swings at the park. “he’s also the ta for one of my classes.”

“a ta, huh,” jisung raises an eyebrow at this. “sounds scandalous.”

“it’s not like that, hyung,” jihoon whines when jisung teases him. “he’s just a good sunbae who gives me a lot of advice on classes and internship opportunities, that’s all.”

jisung hums. “i see. what about your roommate? it’s the same one from last year, right?”

jihoon’s eyes brighten at the mention of his roommate. “he’s great! i’m so glad i became roommates with him last year. a lot of my friends don’t even talk to their old roommates anymore because they didn’t get along at all.”

“you’re lucky.” jisung shudders. “i didn’t get along with my first-year roommate at _all_. he was a nightmare, honestly.”

“you, not getting along with someone?” jihoon teases. “preposterous.”

“brat.” jisung brings him into a chokehold and rubs his knuckles against jihoon’s head. “your vocabulary got bigger after starting college, huh.”

they talk about their lives and catch up. jihoon tells him more about his friends and classes from college, and jisung tells jihoon funny stories from his job.

after chatting for a bit longer, they go to a nearby burger place for a late lunch.

“so,” jisung hesitates, and jihoon knows what’s coming. “have you talked to him since…?”

jihoon shakes his head as he unwraps his burger. “no. we tried, for a few weeks. but it was too hard for both of us, so we stopped.”

“i see,” jisung says. “you’re okay now?”

“i am,” jihoon confirms. “i made a lot of good friends. come visit me when you can! i want to introduce you to them.”

jisung smiles at him warmly. “i’m glad, jihoon. i’m really glad. don’t forget, though, that i’m here too, okay? you remember what i told you, right?”

“that no matter what, you’ll always be on my side,” jihoon recites and grins. “don’t worry hyung, i know.”

and he does. jisung will always be the one constant in his life that jihoon knows he can always count on—always depend on. even if the world turns its back against jihoon, he knows that jisung will still stand by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **please read!!**  
> i just wanted to clarify that this fic is only similar to the reply series in the fact that you wont know who jihoon's husband is until the very end! each chapter will be centered around a member and jihoon, and they'll all be like a episode of a mini-drama or smth lol  
> this fic will be updated every friday and saturday!!
> 
> if you have any questions shoot me an ask on cc or feel free to dm me on twitter!! i dont bite i promise hehe  
> (i may not be able to answer some questions if they give away too much of the plot i'm sry)
> 
> hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! *^^*
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	3. ha sungwoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon learns how to strive for his best in everything he does through sungwoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -sungwoon is jihoon's older brother's best friend  
> -i obv don't know what jihoon's older brother's name is but in this fic his name is ilhoon (no relation to btob's ilhoon)  
> -they meet when jihoon is 7 and sungwoon is 12

he’s always thought it’d be weird to be friends with his brother’s friends, but jihoon finds himself genuinely enjoying sungwoon’s presence. he’s never thought that his hyung was very cool, but sungwoon, jihoon thinks, is _really_ cool.

“how’s school, jihoonie?” sungwoon asks one afternoon. he’s over at jihoon’s house to play soccer with his brother, but ilhoon is still getting ready, so jihoon keeps sungwoon company.

“it’s good, i guess.” jihoon shrugs. “i don’t really like school.”

sungwoon laughs, ruffling jihoon’s hair as he says, “you can’t think like that already! you’re only in elementary school.”

jihoon pouts while swatting sungwoon’s hand away. “so what? school is _boring_. why can’t i just stay home and get a tutor or something?”

“but then you’d have no friends,” sungwoon teases. “who’s going to play with you then?”

“why not you?” jihoon asks. “and jisung hyung!”

sungwoon pauses before nodding. “well, i guess so. yeah, we would still play with you.”

jihoon beams at this and sungwoon smirks.

“aigoo, jihoon, you’re so cute!”

“sungwoon hyung, stop pinching my cheeks! i’m not cute!”

***

the void that jisung leaves behind is somewhat filled by sungwoon. jihoon feels lucky that he has such reliable hyungs by his side, and this is amplified when sungwoon drop him off at school on the first day instead of his brother, since ilhoon is stuck at home with the flu.

“if anyone bothers you, let me know, okay?” sungwoon tells him as he fixes jihoon’s tie. “i’ll beat them up for you.”

jihoon rolls his eyes when ilhoon nods in agreement. “hyung, please. you’re going to get in trouble, then _i’m_ going to get in trouble for telling you.”

sungwoon shrugs. “who cares? at least the bullies will leave you alone, right?”

jihoon rolls his eyes. “who said i’m going to be bullied, huh? why do you even think i will be?”

“because you’re so cute,” sungwoon coos teasingly. “everyone’s going to be so jealous of you!”

jihoon blushes and slaps sungwoon’s hands away from where they’re pinching his cheeks. “hyung, stop it!” he whines. “anyways, you should go soon. you’re going to be late.”

sungwoon checks his watch and lets out a curse. “yeah, you’re right. i’ll see you later, okay?”

“okay,” jihoon says. “see you later!” he waves at sungwoon and turns around and walks into the gate.

“work hard!” sungwoon shouts. “i want to see all a’s, okay?”

jihoon just shakes his head and doesn’t respond. he loves sungwoon hyung, but he can be so embarrassing sometimes.

***

“what’s wrong with your math grade?” sungwoon gives jihoon a slight frown when he sees the younger’s report card.

“bombed a test,” jihoon sighs with a pout. “i studied hard for it, too. i don’t think i’m cut out for math.”

“don’t give up, though,” sungwoon warns and hands jihoon back his report card. “just because you don’t think you’re cut out for it, doesn’t mean you can slack off. i know i’m not your blood-related brother or anything, but that’s not going to stop me from lecturing you about your grades, okay?”

“yeah, i know.” jihoon nods. he’d never say it out loud, but he really appreciates sungwoon for always pushing him to do his best. “thanks, hyung. for caring, i mean.”

sungwoon ruffles jihoon’s hair. “of course. let me know if you need help, okay? i’m not the best at math either, but one of my friends at school is pretty good.”

“okay, i will.” jihoon beams. “love you, hyung.”

“love you too, brat.”

***

sungwoon is the first person jihoon tells after his family about his acceptance into his dream university. he knows that he might not be the person he is today without sungwoon having constantly pushed him to always strive to do his best.

“i’m proud of you.” sungwoon’s looks at him with pride and jihoon swells in happiness. “full scholarship, too! wow, remember this hyung when you’re a famous actor, okay?”

“thanks, hyung.” jihoon laughs and gives sungwoon a big hug. “i’m so happy that you’re in my life, you know that?”

“that’s cheesy,” sungwoon teases, but returns the hug just as tightly. “i’m really proud of you. your hard work paid off! you’re going to do great things, i just know it.”

jihoon beams at that. as long as sungwoon stays by his side, jihoon knows that he’ll be fine no matter what life throws at him.

***

sungwoon finds a job close to home and stays in town, and is around whenever jihoon goes home during the holidays. they catch up over dinner and drinks one weekend jihoon decides to go home to get away from the stress of school.

“it’s weird being able to drink with you now,” sungwoon comments as he pours jihoon a shot of soju, jihoon doing the same after. “i’m so used to you being… young.”

“i’m still young. what are you talking about?” jihoon sniffs. “i’m only in my third year of university.”

“only, he says,” sungwoon snickers. “you graduate next year. are you ready?”

“no.” jihoon sighs. “i don’t think i’m ready to become an actual adult.”

“nonsense. you’re already doing better than i am,” sungwoon reassures jihoon with a chuckle. “anyways, how’s school? you said you’re putting on a musical soon, right?”

“yeah.” jihoon nods in confirmation. “we’re still learning the songs and the choreography. we’re working with the music department this year, so that’s been fun.”

sungwoon listens as jihoon continues to tell him about the musical their putting on and how weird music students are.

(“i literally get messages from them at five in the morning. do music students _ever_ go to sleep, hyung?”

“how should i know? i majored in accounting and computer science.”)

“sounds tiring,” sungwoon sympathizes when he notices the dark circles under jihoon’s eyes are darker than usual. “are you getting enough sleep?”

“i am,” jihoon says. “it’s just the stress, i think. there’s a lot of pressure on me from both departments since i’m the lead in this one.”

“you’re going to do great.” sungwoon smiles at him warmly and jihoon feels all the pressure and stress he’s been feeling the past few weeks evaporate with just that one smile. his sungwoon hyung is really an angel, jihoon thinks. “i can’t wait to see you on stage. it feels like just yesterday that you were acting as a tree in your very first play.”

“are you coming to the show?” jihoon ignores that last sentence and sungwoon laughs. “won’t you be too busy?”

“i’ll never be busy for my favorite actor.” sungwoon winks at jihoon. “save me a ticket, yeah?”

“of course!” jihoon beams, and he knows he’ll have to work extra hard to impress sungwoon. he can’t wait to, hopefully, see that proud smile on sungwoon’s face after the musical. jihoon wants to show sungwoon that the little kid he used to nag about grades is all grown-up and ready to face the world now.

***

sungwoon comes to the very first musical jihoon acts in as a professional musical actor. his part is the main lead’s best friend, and jihoon throws himself into the role and is rewarded from praises from the director and his fellow cast mates.

jihoon’s bombarded with flowers and business cards from fans and entertainment companies, and it isn’t until the crowd starts dispersing that sungwoon approaches him with a bouquet of flowers of his own.

“congrats, brat.” sungwoon brings him in for a big hug and leans up to drop a kiss on jihoon’s forehead. “i’m so proud of you, you know that?”

jihoon beams at the praise and leans into sungwoon’s embrace. “thanks, hyung. did you enjoy the show?”

“it was great,” sungwoon tells him wholeheartedly, and jihoon knows he’s not lying. “you really shine on stage, jihoonie.”

“now you’re just trying to flatter me,” jihoon pouts teasingly. “what do you want from me?”

sungwoon barks out a laugh as he follows jihoon back to the dressing room so that he can take his makeup off. “i don’t want anything from you, brat. are you free for dinner tonight?”

“so you do want something from me!” jihoon accuses jokingly. he picks up the makeup remover and starts taking off all the makeup caked on his face, and sungwoon slaps him on the head lightly. “ouch, no need to hit me, hyung. i’m always free for dinner with you if you’re paying.”

“fifteen years later and you’re still the biggest brat i know,” sungwoon sighs dramatically but jihoon knows it’s all for show, and he smirks. “i guess i can buy you dinner. i’ll milk all the dinners out of you in the future when you’re a famous actor, don’t worry.”

jihoon laughs and beams up at sungwoon, who smiles down at him fondly.

“i look forward to it, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day!! hope u enjoyed this chapter uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	4. hwang minhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon discovers his love for acting thanks to minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -jihoon is in 6th grade (last year of elem in korea) when he meets minhyun, who is in 10th grade (first year of high school in korea)  
> -sungwoon and minhyun are friends

jihoon’s first “celebrity crush” isn’t a celebrity—it’s hwang minhyun, the star of the theater department at jihoon’s brother’s school.

he’s dragged to one of their performances because both sungwoon and ilhoon are taking part in it, and it’s the first time jihoon sees minhyun on stage. he’s in awe, because he doesn’t understand how someone can fall into their role as perfectly as minhyun does.

“jihoon, this is minhyun,” sungwoon introduces them after the play. “minhyun, this is jihoon. he’s ilhoon’s little brother.”

minhyun gives him a soft smile and holds out his hand for jihoon to shake. it’s the first time anyone’s ever treated him like an adult instead of a child, and jihoon appreciates it. “nice to meet you, jihoon. my name is minhyun. did you enjoy the play?”

“hello,” jihoon greets back as politely as he could. “yeah, i did. you’re really good at acting.”

minhyun laughs and jihoon thinks it’s one of the nicest laughs he’s ever heard. “thank you. i hope you’ll come see more of our shows!”

“i will,” jihoon nods wholeheartedly, garnering the interest of sungwoon.

“great.” minhyun gives him a wide smile. “i’ll see you around, then.”

when he walks away, sungwoon nudges jihoon with a knowing smirk. “someone has a crush.”

“no i don’t, shut up hyung.” jihoon pouts. “i just think he’s good at acting, okay? he was really cool on stage.”

“what about me, you brat?” sungwoon laughs and pokes jihoon’s sides. “come on, let’s go find your brother.”

minhyun is probably who gets jihoon interested in theater in the first place. he joins the theater club when he starts middle school, and soon enough, he becomes known as the star of their own department.

“did you hear?” sungwoon asks him one day when he and his brother are home from college. jihoon looks up from his english homework and tilts his head in a silent question. “you remember hwang minhyun, right?”

“yes,” jihoon says, because how can he not? it’s minhyun who had gotten him interested in acting, after all. “why?”

“he got casted a while back, apparently,” sungwoon tells him. “he’s going to be in that new police drama that’s airing soon.”

jihoon is surprised, but at the same time, he’s not. it was probably only a matter of time before minhyun got casted, he thinks to himself.

when the drama starts airing, jihoon finds himself following it closely to see how much minhyun has improved since high school. he starts following all of minhyun’s dramas and movies—even the ones that are considered “failures” in terms of revenue.

none of minhyun’s works should be considered a failure, jihoon thinks whenever he sees those articles. not in terms of talent and quality, anyways. minhyun manages to capture the essence of his roles perfectly in every single one of his works, and jihoon wonders how much talent hwang minhyun has inside of him.

“i can’t believe your first love is hwang minhyun,” jisung shakes his head. “your standards are so high, jihoonie.”

hwang minhyun isn’t his first love, jihoon disagrees silently. hwang minhyun is just someone he admires, that’s all.

***

it seriously surprises jihoon when he runs into minhyun years later at a musical jihoon is starring in. he’s greeting the people who come up to him to congratulate him, when someone taps on his shoulder. jihoon turns around and is shocked when minhyun is smiling down at him. the crowd around them whispers, having noticed that the famous hwang minhyun is here, and jihoon flushes at the attention they’re getting.

“hello,” minhyun greets. “park jihoon, right? i enjoyed the show.”

“ah,” jihoon stammers. “thank you. i’m a big fan of your works.”

minhyun grins at this. “i’m glad. i don’t know if this will sound weird, but you're sungwoon hyung’s friend, right? he introduced us when i was in high school.”

jihoon can’t believe that minhyun remembers meeting him all those years ago—they’ve only talked for a minute, max. “yeah, that’s me. i can’t believe you remember.”

“well,” minhyun chuckles sheepishly. “i honestly didn’t, but sungwoon hyung told me that you would be starring in this musical, so i came to watch.”

“makes sense.” jihoon nods. “you still keep in contact with sungwoon hyung, then?”

“i do,” minhyun confirms. “we only got in touch again recently, though. you should join us for dinner sometime! here’s my number.” he holds out a piece of paper with a string of numbers written on it, and jihoon takes it with two hands in awe, absentmindedly noting minhyun’s ears that are starting to turn red. “i’ll be waiting.”

he gives jihoon one last smile before leaving. jihoon stares at the paper in his hands in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

“was that hwang minhyun?” gunhee, another actor from the musical, walks up to jihoon and raises an eyebrow. “you never told me you knew hwang minhyun.”

“he’s friends with a close hyung of mine,” jihoon says breathlessly. “also, i think he just gave me his number?”

“hwang minhyun gave you his _what_?!”

***

minhyun turns out to be nothing jihoon had expected. in jihoon’s mind, minhyun is someone who’s graceful and probably has his life together. minhyun in real life, however, is dorky, clumsy, and can’t cook to save his life.

“didn’t you play the male lead in a cooking drama?” jihoon squints at the “fried rice” minhyun has cooked. “this doesn’t even look edible, hyung.”

“cooking in a drama and cooking in real life is different,” minhyun protests with a pout. “it wasn’t me doing the actual cooking. they had actual cooking people come in and the directors filmed them cooking.”

“actual cooking people. you mean chefs?” jihoon snorts as he helps minhyun throw out the fried rice. “hyung, how did you even survive all these years without being able to cook?”

“take-out food.” minhyun shrugs. “i eat home-cooked meals when i go home too.”

“and how often do you go home?” jihoon gives him a knowing look. he takes out a new frying pan and checks to see if minhyun has enough rice left to cook another serving of fried rice.

minhyun winces. “not often enough.”

jihoon rolls his eyes and nudges minhyun with his shoulder and gives minhyun a small smile, which minhyun returns after nudging jihoon back.

“do you think you can manage to cut the kimchi without hurting yourself?” jihoon teases minhyun as he gestures to the kimchi.

“i’ll try my best, chef jihoon.” minhyun gives him a mock salute with a serious expression and jihoon laughs. the pair get to cooking their (late) lunch with playful bantering and settle on minhyun’s couch to eat while watching a random movie from minhyun’s collection.

“i don’t know anyone who still buys dvds these days,” jihoon comments as he eyes minhyun’s abundant dvd collection. “everything’s online, these days.”

“i guess i’m just old-fashioned.” minhyun shrugs. he sets down his plate when he finishes his food and leans back, throwing his arm back to rest on the couch. he gently plays with the hair on jihoon’s nape. “i think it’s nice owning a physical copy of a movie you enjoy instead of just downloading it online.”

jihoon hums and closes his eyes as minhyun continues to play with jihoon’s hair. if someone had told him a couple of months ago that he’d be sitting on hwang minhyun’s couch, eating fried rice together, and having minhyun play with his hair, he would’ve laughed and asked what kdrama they were watching.

but here he is now, hanging out with minhyun on a rare day where they’re both free and enjoying each other’s company.

he can get used to this, jihoon thinks as minhyun stands up to wash the dishes when jihoon finishes his food as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think will be the next member? hehe let me know in the comments!!  
> hope you all enjoyed this chapter featuring our one and only hwang minhyun ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	5. park woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon experiences his first heartbreak with woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -2park met in 7th grade (1st year of middle school) and they were seatmates  
> -they ended up going to the same high school afterwards  
> -they started dating in their 2nd year of high school  
> -woojin majors in early childhood education (he wants to be a preschool or kindergarten teacher)

jihoon’s first serious relationship is with park woojin, his best friend and first love.

they’ve been best friends for five years, and dating for almost two, when it’s time for them to go their separate ways.

“i can’t believe i won’t be seeing your stupid face every day,” jihoon mumbles into woojin’s chest dejectedly. they’re on jihoon’s bed, cuddling before it’s time to go have dinner with the rest of their friends.

“same here.” woojin pulls jihoon in closer and nuzzles his face into jihoon’s hair.

while woojin is going to a university in busan known for their strong early childhood education program, jihoon is staying in seoul, going to a university with a strong theater department.

it’s going to be hard not being able to see woojin every day and feel his comforting presence by his side, but jihoon knows they’ll be fine. they’ll be okay.

***

“i’ll call every day i can,” woojin swears. his family is waiting in the car, keeping their distance so that the couple can say their goodbyes. “and i’ll come home every break, okay?”

“okay,” jihoon says quietly. “stay healthy, okay? i swear, if you get sick, i’ll go down to busan and kick your ass myself.”

woojin manages a grin. “guess if i want to see your face i should just get sick then, huh?”

jihoon laughs and punches him in the arm. “you asshole! don’t get sick on purpose. call me when you get there, okay?”

“yeah, i’ll call as soon as i’m moved in.” woojin pulls jihoon in for a hug and drops a kiss on jihoon’s forehead. “i love you.”

“i love you too.” jihoon leans up and woojin meets him halfway, and they stand there kissing for a few seconds before woojin pulls away reluctantly.

“see you later, yeah?” he gives jihoon a small smile and jihoon nods. he lets go of woojin and watches as his boyfriend gets in the car. he waves until he can’t see them anymore, and trudges back into the apartment complex with heavy shoulders.

***

they last exactly three months before the distance and stress from school takes a toll on their relationship. their break up is _bad_ —there’s a lot of yelling and harsh words, tears that roll down both of their faces, and then—nothing.

jihoon so desperately wants to call woojin and apologize. apologize for everything he said during the argument, for not trying hard enough, for hurting woojin.

but he doesn’t. he knows it won’t change anything even if he does. he knows it, woojin knows it—they know it’s over.

that doesn’t make it hurt any less when he gets the message in the middle of class, and it’s all jihoon can do to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

***

from: **my woojinnie** ♥

i’m sorry. we should stop this.

***

they try to stay friends, but it’s hard. school still gets in the way, and the bitter, lingering feelings that remain don’t help. they go from messaging each other once a week, to once a month, and then they stop. jihoon stops hearing from woojin from both the man himself and from their mutual friends who’ve heard about the break up.

he gets a message from donghan one day asking if jihoon is okay, and jihoon responds with a simple “yes” and leaves it at that, ignoring the follow-up messages.

he’s not okay yet, but he will be soon, he hopes.

***

moving on is hard when woojin’s been a part of jihoon’s life for so long. not only did jihoon lose his lover, but he also lost his best friend—his other half. jisung and sungwoon are careful around him whenever he sees them, and a part of jihoon is grateful, but there’s another part of him that wishes that people would stop walking on eggshells around him.

jihoon’s first love and first heartbreak comes to him like a drizzle on a spring afternoon and leaves like a hurricane tearing down towns. jihoon’s always believed that first love is something that’s supposed to be innocent, pure, and _painless_ , but it seems like first love is anything but that.

the words they screamed at each other after the break up ring inside jihoon’s head at the worst possible times and it takes everything in him to not break down in the middle of the night. his roommate is sleeping, and jihoon doesn’t want to bother him.

 _“i’m sick and tired of feeling_ obligated _to tell you every single thing that’s going on in my life. it doesn’t matter if we’re dating, jihoon. do i really have to tell you every fucking thing?”_

tears start rolling down jihoon’s face before he can stop himself and he buries his face into pillow to muffle his sobs.

_“god, you’re so clingy. am i not allowed to go out with my friends without you breathing down my neck, anymore? you weren’t like this before, what the hell changed, huh? i’m still me. do you really have that little faith in me?”_

he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself, but it comes out as a choked sob instead, and jihoon just hopes and prays that his roommate doesn’t wake up.

_“do you realize that i have a life outside of this relationship? newsflash—the world doesn’t revolve around you. i’m allowed to have friends; i’m allowed to go out when i want to without having to tell you every single one of my actions. why can’t you just accept the fact that you’re not the only important thing in my life anymore? grow up.”_

jihoon doesn’t register his roommate slipping into his bed next to him and bringing him in for a hug until he starts murmuring comforting words into jihoon’s hair.

“it’s going to be okay, jihoon,” his roommate says quietly. he continues to hold jihoon until the latter’s sobs subside. “you’ll be okay.”

jihoon knows his roommate is right, but it’s still hard to believe when doing everything hurts except not breathing.

“it’ll be okay, just give it time,” his roommate whispers.

 _how much time do i need to give for this pain to go away?_ jihoon asks silently and closes his eyes, letting the fatigue take over and lead him into a painless, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will i Stop writing 2park angst someone lmk  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :'))  
> comments make my day♥
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	6. lai guanlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon is reminded that there is still some good left in the world thanks to guanlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -jihoon is in his final year of high school when he meets guanlin  
> -guanlin is in his first year of high school  
> -guanlin is there on a study abroad program for one year

jihoon meets guanlin in his third and final year of high school. he’s the talk of the school from the minute he transfers in due to his looks, but most of all because he’s from a foreign country.

“did you hear about that new first-year?” woojin asks him one day. they’re taking a short break from studying for the csat, and jihoon blinks at his boyfriend sleepily.

“the one from taipei?” jihoon questions. “no, i haven’t seen him yet.”

he runs into the first-year later that week, however, in an awkward and cliché way. jihoon’s on his way back to his classroom after meeting with his homeroom teacher about his future plans when someone comes crashing into him.

jihoon grunts as he and the other person tumble down onto the ground. it takes jihoon a few seconds to gather his bearings and he blinks the disorientation out of his eyes.

“i’m sorry!” the person scrambles up and apologizes to jihoon with an accented korean. he offers jihoon a hand, which the latter takes, and helps him stand up. “i wasn’t watching where i was going.”

“it’s okay,” jihoon tells him. “are you okay?”

“i’m fine.” he bows to jihoon and jihoon tilts his head.

“are you the transfer student from taipei?” jihoon asks. “what are you doing here? this is the third-year’s corridor.”

the transfer student’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and he looks around the hallway in realization. “oh, that makes sense. i’m a little lost.”

jihoon gives a little chuckle. “do you need help finding your classroom?”

the younger male’s eyes light up at that and he nods vigorously, reminding jihoon faintly of a puppy. “yes, please!”

“what class are you in?” jihoon asks as he leads the way to the first-year’s corridor.

“i’m in class 1-3,” he tells jihoon. “oh, my name is guanlin, by the way. lai guanlin.”

“i’m jihoon,” jihoon introduces himself. “park jihoon.”

guanlin beams at jihoon and the elder finds himself smiling back. guanlin would be a fun person to have around, jihoon thinks to himself.

***

the following weeks find guanlin trailing around jihoon like a lost puppy. after the third-year had helped the younger find his way back to his classroom, guanlin had taken it upon himself to plaster himself by jihoon’s side. jihoon found it endearing, and woojin found it amusing.

“he looks like a little duckling follow the mama duck,” woojin comments as they watch guanlin weave through the crowd to make his way to jihoon. “that’s cute.”

“you’re not jealous?” jihoon teases. woojin scoffs and wraps an arm around jihoon to pull him in close.

“of course not,” woojin declares. “what’s there to be jealous of? you’re mine, aren’t you?”

jihoon chuckles and leans into woojin’s embrace, feeling content. guanlin finally reaches them and gives the pair a bright grin.

“hi hyungs,” he greets. “i have banana milk.”

guanlin hands them each a carton of banana milk and drinks his own.

“how were your lessons?” jihoon asks guanlin. “did you follow along well?”

“i did!” guanlin nods happily. “teacher lee complimented me on being able to follow along the lesson as well as my classmates.”

guanlin continues to ramble about his lessons as jihoon watches with fond amusement. jihoon finds it endearing how guanlin manages to see the bright side of everything. he tells them how he had bombed a quiz the other day but is grateful because it had showed him what chapters he needed to focus on.

“i’ve never seen someone so happy about bombing a quiz,” woojin remarks. “you’re a good kid, guanlin.”

jihoon voices his agreement and guanlin beams at his hyungs, happy with the compliment. jihoon chuckles at that and shakes his head slightly.

he hopes that guanlin never loses that innocent way of looking at the world.

***

it doesn’t surprise jihoon when guanlin comes to his high school graduation with teary eyes. guanlin is set to go back to taipei in a little less than a week, and jihoon misses him already.

“come visit me, okay?” guanlin sniffs as he wraps jihoon in a big hug. “you promise, hyung?”

“of course,” jihoon promises. he leans back a little to link his pinky with guanlin’s. “you promised to take me on a food tour around taipei, didn’t you?”

guanlin nods with a pout and jihoon coos, wiping away the younger’s tears. “i’ll take you to all my favorite restaurants. there’s a really tasty chicken place near my house so i’ll take you there too.”

“it’s a promise, then.” jihoon smiles up at guanlin. “don’t ever lose your smile, okay, guanlin?”

“okay, hyung.” guanlin hugs jihoon again before pulling away reluctantly. “i’ll let you go now, though. your parents are waiting. will you come with me to the airport?”

“definitely,” jihoon says. “woojin and i will both take you, so don’t worry, okay?”

guanlin gives jihoon one last tearful smile before letting jihoon go to his family. jihoon smiles and waves at guanlin, who waves back as he leaves to go off with yoo seonho, another first-year.

true to his word, jihoon and woojin accompany guanlin to the airport and waits with him until it’s time for the younger to check-in and board.

“we’ll see you soon, okay?” jihoon murmurs to the younger boy, who has started tearing up again. “promise.”

“yeah, okay.” guanlin rubs his eyes before picking up his carry-on. “i’ll see hyungs soon, okay?”

“have a safe flight, guanlin,” woojin claps guanlin on the back. “message us when you land, okay?”

guanlin gives them a jerky nod. they walk him as far as they can and guanlin gives them one last teary wave before disappearing from their sight, and jihoon gives a dejected sigh.

he doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he can see guanlin again, but he hopes that it’s sooner than later. he would miss having the younger boy around.

***

it’s not until jihoon graduates from college that he’s able to make a trip to taipei. though he and guanlin had kept in contact through social media all these years, he had been too busy with life in general to be able to make a trip to guanlin’s homeland.

“jihoon hyung!” guanlin greets him happily when he picks up the elder from the airport. “it’s been so long!”

guanlin hugs him tight and jihoon finds himself returning the embrace just as enthusiastically. “it has, hasn’t it? how have you been, guanlin?”

they load up jihoon’s luggage and get into guanlin’s car. guanlin tells jihoon about everything that’s happened since they’ve last seen each other, and jihoon listens with rapt attention.

he’s glad that the sparkle in guanlin’s eyes haven’t left and that the child-like innocence he had in high school still remains.

there’s a feeling of relief that spreads inside jihoon whenever he sees guanlin; the younger always manages to remind jihoon that despite all the bad in the world, there is still a lot of good left in it.

“i missed you, hyung.” guanlin gives jihoon a teasing, wet kiss on the forehead, which jihoon scrunches his face at but laughs nonetheless.

“missed you too, guanlin.” jihoon gives guanlin a fond pat on the back. “missed you too.” guanlin gives jihoon his wide, gummy smile and jihoon’s heart grows warm.

he hopes that no matter what, guanlin will never lose that smile of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panwink is such a soft ship uwu  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
> comments make my day (๑´`๑)♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	7. bae jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon finds solace in jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -jinyoung is aged up a year so he and jihoon are the same age (so he doesn't call him hyung here)  
> -winkdeep are roommates

the biggest advice he’s gotten from his older friends is to make sure that he and his roommate are compatible.

“it’s rough if you and your roommate don’t get along,” sungwoon had told him when jihoon came to him for advice. “make sure you’re really careful when you choose, okay?”

and so jihoon is careful when he chooses his roommate. he talks to numerous people and ends up bonding with one in particular: bae jinyoung.

“nice to finally meet you.” jinyoung holds out a hand for jihoon to shake. “you’re shorter than you look in pictures.”

jihoon gives him a dry look. “thanks, baejin. your head is smaller than it is in pictures.”

“i’ll take that as a compliment.” jinyoung smirks at him. “you should work on your insults.”

“i’m sure being around you will teach me well,” jihoon says dryly. “i hope we get along.”

jinyoung flashes him a grin. “likewise.”

***

it’s jinyoung who’s there to lend him a shoulder to cry on when jihoon and woojin break up. it’s jinyoung who helps him start taking baby steps forward. it’s jinyoung who holds his hand as jihoon stumbles and falls. it’s jinyoung who’s there by his side when jihoon tries to move on.

he’s grateful when jinyoung doesn’t complain about being woken up in the middle of the night because of jihoon’s tears. instead, jinyoung slips into bed next to jihoon and holds him through the night or until he calms down enough to fall asleep.

“it’s going to be okay, jihoon,” jinyoung whispers to him every time. “you’ll be okay.”

jihoon hiccups and jinyoung holds him tighter.

“it’ll be okay; just give it time.”

***

jihoon isn’t stupid; he knows that jinyoung is harboring feelings towards him that aren’t purely platonic. he’s grateful that jinyoung doesn’t push and instead gives jihoon a respectable amount of space and time to heal from his wounds. he feels bad, however, because he knows he won’t be able to return jinyoung’s feelings. not yet, anyways.

“it’s okay, idiot.” jinyoung rolls his eyes and pokes jihoon on the forehead. “stop crying.”

“i’m not crying,” jihoon sniffs, and jinyoung snorts.

“could’ve fooled me with those teary eyes,” he teases and cups jihoon’s face in his hands. he swipes his thumbs over jihoon’s eyes and wipes away the tears before they can fall. “who knew you’d be such a crybaby?”

“shut up, bae jinyoung,” jihoon snaps and tries to pull his face away, but jinyoung holds on tighter and coos. “stop teasing me!”

“but you’re so cute!” jinyoung laughs and finally lets jihoon’s face go. “you’re not obligated to return my feelings, you know that, right?”

and he does. jihoon knows jinyoung truly means it when he tells jihoon that, which he appreciates, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling guilty whenever he catches the lingering stares.

***

it’s near the middle of their second semester when jihoon first feels his heart skip a beat because of jinyoung. it comes at the weirdest time; they’re in the library studying for midterms when jinyoung leans back to stretch and rests an arm on the back of jihoon’s chair. it’s an action that jihoon shouldn’t even blink at, yet his heart betrays him and stutters under his chest.

he frowns and stops writing, and jinyoung notices. “what’s wrong?”

“huh?” he flinches. “oh, it’s nothing. i just don’t understand why i need another semester of math when i’m a theater student.”

“i feel you,” jinyoung groans. “i’m a literature major. the fuck am i taking another semester of math for?”

jihoon snickers and gets back to finishing up the study guide their professor had graciously blessed them with, the weird feeling in his chest forgotten.

it happens again, though, a couple of days later. jihoon’s in the empty auditorium reviewing his lines for the skit he’s performing in his class later that month, when jinyoung surprises him by showing up with sandwiches and drinks.

“figured you could use a break,” jinyoung shrugs when jihoon gives him a confused, wide-eyed look. “and some food. you love food.”

“i love you,” jihoon gasps and grabs the sandwich jinyoung offers him. “you’re officially my favorite person.”

“i wasn’t your favorite person before?” jinyoung jokes. he sits down next to jihoon and turns slightly to face him while munching on his own sandwich. “how’s the memorization coming?”

“it’s… coming,” jihoon grimaces. he unwraps his sandwich and takes a bite. “i’ll get it memorized before the end of the month. probably.”

“reassuring,” jinyoung snorts. “you deserve an award or something.”

“i’ll settle for a pat on the head.” jihoon grins and slightly leans his head to the side for jinyoung to pat. jinyoung scoffs but obliges, patting jihoon on the head.

“you did well,” he coos mockingly. “good job, my jihoonie.”

“thanks,” jihoon smirks. “i try.”

they finish the rest of their sandwiches in silence. jinyoung sticks around while jihoon continues to study his lines, finishing up his own work. an hour of silence pass by before jinyoung sits up and stretches his limbs with a groan. jihoon looks up from his script and blinks the fuzziness away from his eyes.

“you good?” he raises an eyebrow at jinyoung staring at the ground.

“i’m contemplating if i should just say “fuck it” and lay down on the ground,” jinyoung says. “i’m so tired.”

jihoon frowns a little at that. “you should go, then. go take a nap.”

“nah, i want to stay with you.” jinyoung gives him a quick grin. “hurry up and finish so that we can go home.”

his heart skips a beat again at that and jihoon pats his chest in surprise, a small frown marring his face.

“you hate me that much?” jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

“no, it’s not that,” jihoon assures him.

“what is it, then?” jinyoung asks. “are you feeling sick?” jinyoung leans towards him and checks jihoon’s forehead to see if he has a fever. “you don’t have a fever.”

his eyebrows shoot up when jihoon flinches back in surprise, face turning red. “oh, this is new.” jinyoung has an amused expression on his face. “are you blushing right now?”

“no!” jihoon protests. “it’s just… hot. yeah. it’s kind of warm in here, don’t you think?”

“it’s like, -6 degrees outside.” a smirk makes its way onto jinyoung’s face, and jihoon wants to punch him. just a little bit. “try again.”

jihoon scowls and slaps jinyoung’s hand, which is still resting on jihoon’s forehead, away. “leave me alone.” jinyoung studies him silently, and jihoon feels his face growing warm again. “what? why are you staring at me like that?”

jinyoung hums but doesn’t answer. instead, he reaches out and cradles jihoon’s face. “you can stop me, if you want.” when jihoon doesn’t move, jinyoung leans in and firmly presses his lips against jihoon’s.

jihoon’s eyes flutter close and he leans in closer, grabbing the front of jinyoung’s shirt. jinyoung rubs his thumb against jihoon’s cheek as he tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss. they sit there for a while just kissing, before jinyoung pulls away and rests his forehead against jihoon’s.

“you didn’t stop me,” he mumbles, and jihoon feels every breath jinyoung exhales on his lips.

“i didn’t,” jihoon mumbles back. “should i have?”

“that depends on you, doesn’t it?” jinyoung continues to rub his thumb against jihoon’s cheek, and jihoon closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. “well?”

“i don’t know.” jihoon swallows and leans back slightly.

“why did you pat your chest like that earlier?” jinyoung doesn’t let jihoon lean back any further than he already has. he stares into jihoon’s eyes and doesn’t let the other male look away. “hm?”

“you’re going to call me stupid,” jihoon pouts. “and make fun of me.”

jinyoung laughs. “maybe. answer me, though, please?”

“just because you said please doesn’t make it okay,” jihoon grumbles, and jinyoung laughs again before giving jihoon a quick peck. jihoon scrunches his nose at that but answers jinyoung nonetheless. “i, uh, may or may not have felt something.”

“something,” jinyoung repeats and raises his eyebrows. “elaborate, please.”

“like, you know,” jihoon tries. “when you feel your heart skip a beat. are you really going to make me say this aloud?”

jihoon can tell jinyoung’s fighting back a smile by the way he bites down on his lips. “i made your heart skip a beat?”

“maybe,” jihoon grunts, but before he can continue, jinyoung leans in for another kiss. jihoon gasps in surprise and jinyoung smiles against the kiss in response. he leans back and gives jihoon one last peck before standing up.

“let’s go,” he says and holds a hand out for jihoon to take. “it’s getting late.”

jihoon is surprised at the sudden change in pace but goes along with it without complaint. they pack up their belongings and gather the trash before heading out of the auditorium.

on their way back to the dorms, jinyoung slips his hand into jihoon’s and interlocks their fingers together. jihoon blinks at their hands before squeezing and looking forward again.

“you’re free the saturday after midterms, right?” jinyoung asks casually as he scans his student id to let themselves into the dorm building. “let’s go watch a movie.”

“are you asking me out on a date?” jihoon teases. he lets go of jinyoung’s hands to let him look for his keys to unlock their room. “are you paying?”

jinyoung gives him a flat look before opening their door. “yes, i’m asking you out on a date. whether i pay or not will depend on you.”

jihoon laughs. “okay. let’s go watch a movie. if you pay for the tickets i’ll pay for our food.”

“deal,” jinyoung says and grins at jihoon. “it’s a date, then.”

***

they go on a few more dates after that before deciding that maybe they’re better off as friends.

“it’s weird.” jinyoung’s face is scrunched up as they eat their waffle. “i definitely like you. like, a lot, but i don’t know. it’s just… weird.”

“i get what you mean,” jihoon purses his lips. “i like you too, it’s just…”

“it’s weird,” jinyoung finishes his sentence for him, and jihoon nods. “yeah. maybe we should just stay friends.”

“i can’t believe i’m getting dumped while we’re sharing a waffle,” jihoon laments jokingly. “is this why you offered to pay today? because you were going to break up with me?”

jinyoung plays along with a chuckle. “yeah. sorry, jihoon, but we should stop this. i know you’re probably broken up inside at the thought of not being able to kiss me anymore, and i want to say that i’m sorry.”

“i hate you.” jihoon throws his head back as he laughs loudly, attracting the attention of some people at the café. “i hate you so much.”

“finish your waffle,” jinyoung snickers. “our waffle. whatever. you know what i mean.”

once they finish the waffle, they leave the café and part ways when they get back on campus. jinyoung waves at him as he makes his way to the library, and jihoon waves back before turning around and heading to the theater.

any worries jihoon had of their relationship becoming awkward fly out the window when he meets up with jinyoung for dinner later that day. their dynamic remains the same, just with a lot less handholding and kissing.

they stay roommates throughout the rest of their college years, and jihoon is so grateful that he’s gotten the chance to get to know the wonderful human that is bae jinyoung. he knows that there is no one in his life who’ll be able to replace what the two have, and jihoon is so blessed to have jinyoung in his life.

“thanks,” he tells jinyoung one night. they’re in the living room of their apartment, watching a movie they chose randomly on their netflix.

“hm? for what?” jinyoung asks, eyes not straying from the tv. “for doing the dishes? i’m a goddamn blessing, i know.”

jihoon rolls his eyes and shoves jinyoung lightly. “not that, asshole. i just wanted to thank you for being you.”

“you’re gross, and i’m going to watch the movie,” jinyoung says flatly, but throws an arm around jihoon to bring him in for a hug anyways. they continue watching the movie like that, and jihoon hopes that jinyoung will stay in his life for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh,, writing this chapter made me realize that maybe,, jUsT maybe i ship winkdeep a lil more than i thought,, LMAO  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! uwu  
> comments make my day~~
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	8. kang daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon learns that hard work will always pay off in the end through daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -nielwink go to the same college (obv)  
> -they meet at a dance club but jihoon quits during his 2nd year bc he gets busy w musicals and stuff  
> -niel is one year above jihoon

daniel is nothing short of an inspiration to jihoon. they meet when jihoon joins the dance club his during his first year of college, and they quickly develop a close sunbae-hoobae relationship.

all his life, jihoon’s had multiple people tell him that in the end, hard work and perseverance will pay off, but he’s never actually witnessed it until kang daniel.

“my parents divorced when i was young,” daniel tells jihoon one night when they’re grabbing drinks and dinner. it’s one of those nights where conversations get deep and everything feels more intimate than usual. “i dropped out of high school to work and help pay the bills.”

jihoon learns that daniel didn’t give up on his dreams of becoming a pediatrician and put himself through night school to take his ged, which he passed with flying colors, and now he’s here.

“on a full scholarship and well on your way to med school,” jihoon gives daniel a closed-mouthed smile and raises his beer can for a toast. “you’re an inspiration, you know that, hyung?”

daniel laughs that loud, contagious laugh of his and clinks his can against jihoon’s. “i’m not; i’m really not. i’m just here to let as many people know that no matter how hard things get, they shouldn’t give up. there’s always light at the end of the tunnel, you know?”

jihoon is silent, knowing that daniel’s words are directed towards him. he doesn’t miss the knowing glint in daniel’s eyes but ignores his probing gaze and opts to give the elder another small smile.

“yeah, i know.” jihoon clears his throat. “thanks, daniel hyung.”

even when jihoon quits the dance club in lieu of focusing more on theater, daniel makes sure to keep in contact with the younger boy.

“just because you’re not in the dance club anymore doesn’t mean you’re not my favorite hoobae still,” daniel says as he puts jihoon in a headlock and ruffles his hair. “you’re always more than welcome to come to me for anything, okay?”

“okay, okay!” jihoon yelps as he struggles in daniel’s grip. “i got it, so let me go, hyung!” he whines. daniel laughs but let’s go of jihoon and laughs even harder when jihoon gives him a glare full of contempt. “you suck.”

“yeah, i know,” daniel snickers. “love you, jihoonie.”

“love you too, hyung,” jihoon says grudgingly, though he means every word.

***

jihoon presents daniel with a big bouquet of flowers and gives the elder a big smile. “congrats, hyung! you actually managed to graduate!”

“brat,” daniel laughs and accepts the flowers with a grateful smile. “i still have a long way to go before i’m done, though.”

jihoon makes a face at this and gives daniel a pitying pat on the back. “how many years of school do you have left?”

“like ten, maybe?” daniel winces. “wish me luck.”

“i’ll pray for you,” jihoon deadpans. “good luck.”

daniel groans and jihoon laughs. they both know that despite daniel’s complaints, he’s eternally grateful for the opportunities he’s been given and that he’s going to excel in everything he does.

“we’ll stay in touch, right?” daniel asks the younger. “just because i graduated and have to start actually adult-ing soon doesn’t mean we can’t hang out.”

“you know you’re going to med school here, right?” jihoon squints. “we’re still going to be on the same campus, idiot hyung.”

“hey!” daniel yelps. “be nice to me! i graduated today.”

jihoon smiles. “fine, fine. of course we’re going to stay in touch. don’t think you’re getting rid of me _that_ easily.”

“maybe this was a mistake,” daniel grumbles jokingly. “why would i do this to myself?”

“don’t be rude,” jihoon scowls and pinches daniel’s arm lightly. “besides, you’re the one who’s probably going to be too busy, anyways. will _you_ stay in touch with me?”

daniel stares a jihoon for a bit before breaking out into the most genuine smile jihoon has ever seen on someone.

“i’ll always have time for you, jihoonie.”

***

when jihoon runs into daniel years later, it’s a surprise to the both of them. daniel is wearing a white doctor’s coat while jihoon still has a bit of his stage makeup on.

“jihoon?” daniel blinks in surprise before breaking out into a wide smile. his smile quickly falls though when he remembers that they’re at the hospital and it’s usually not a good thing to run into somewhere there. “what are you doing here?”

“daniel hyung!” jihoon exclaims in surprise. “i got a text from my roommate telling me that he tripped and sprained his ankle, so i’m here to pick him up.”

“ah,” daniel says. “i’m glad it’s nothing serious then…?”

“yeah,” jihoon waves daniel’s concerns away. “he’s just being a brat about it. how have you been, hyung? it’s been a while.”

“it has, hasn’t it? i’ve been good. residency’s kicking my ass, though.” daniel shrugs. “what about you?”

“i’ve been great!” jihoon chirps happily as they began to make their way to the elevator. “how many years of residency do you have left?”

“this is my last one, thank god.” daniel laughs. “around this time next year i’ll officially be dr. kang, hopefully.”

“my fingers will be crossed.” jihoon crosses his fingers and shows daniel. “you can do it, hyung!”

“thanks, jihoonie.” daniel ruffles jihoon’s hair. the elevator stops at the ninth floor and daniel gives jihoon a sad pout. “this is my floor. i’ll see you around?”

“definitely,” jihoon nods. “be sure to make some time for me some time, yeah, dr. kang?”

daniel chuckles as he steps out of the elevator. he turns around and gives jihoon that same dazzling smile from years before.

“i’ll always have time for you, jihoonie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI DJLAFKSDLFK  
> i kno i said i wouldn't go on a hiatus for this story but life happened and yeah..;;  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter still T_T and regular updates will be starting again~~  
> we have 3 more members left + the epilogue!! uwu any guesses on who's next and who the husband might be? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> fun fact: jihoon's roommate here is donghan lmao  
> comments make my day♥
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	9. ong seongwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon learns just how important timing is through seongwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -ongwink meet when jihoon is in his 2nd year and ong is in his 4th year  
> -ong is also a theater student  
> -he's also the TA for jihoon's shakespeare class!!

jihoon first meets seongwoo at a back-to-school party thrown by one of the seniors in the theater department. seongwoo is well-known in their department for not only being dangerously good looking, but for being extremely talented as well.

and so, when seongwoo approaches him and strikes up a conversation first, jihoon is pleasantly surprised that a somewhat famous sunbae would take notice in him.

“you’re a second year, then?” seongwoo asks, raising his voice to be heard over the loud thumping of the bass. “god, i can’t hear myself speak here. do you want to head out to the balcony?”

jihoon nods and the two of them make their way out into the cool, refreshing air, and jihoon takes a deep breath. it hadn’t been noticeable just how stuffy it is inside until he stepped outside. seongwoo studies him for a second before smiling.

“so what courses are you taking this semester, then?” he asks as he leans against the balcony railing, and jihoon wonders how it’s possible for someone to look so cool so effortlessly.

“uh,” jihoon tries to rack his brain for his schedule that he’s just barely memorized in time for the school year. “acting 2—”

“acting 2?” seongwoo interrupts with a slight frown. “didn’t you say you’re a second year?”

“yeah,” jihoon nods, his cheeks coloring a little. “the professor moved me up from acting 1 after my audition.”

seongwoo lets out a low whistle. “damn. we have a prodigy in our department, don’t we?” he gives jihoon a teasing smile when the younger turns bright red at the compliment. “that’s cute. what else are you taking?”

jihoon clears his throat before continuing. “i still need to finish up my core classes, so i’m taking economics and chinese. the shakespeare class i’m taking counts towards my literature core credit too, apparently, so.”

“chinese?” seongwoo raises an eyebrow.

jihoon shrugs. “i thought it’d help. and i took chinese in high school, so…”

“i see,” seongwoo muses. “which days do you have that shakespeare class?”

“tuesdays and thursdays at three,” jihoon says. “why?”

seongwoo’s lips curl up in a pleased smile.

“i’m the ta for that class.”

***

there’s a certain way that seongwoo acts that makes the people around him feel special, and jihoon is no different. maybe it’s the way seongwoo seems to glance in his direction a tad bit more during class, or maybe it’s the way seongwoo seems to always remember the small details jihoon mentions in passing.

“what are your plans for the rest of the day?” seongwoo asks as they leave the lecture hall together.

“to hole up in the library and die,” jihoon deadpans. “what about you, sunbae?”

“call me hyung,” seongwoo scolds. “i should be working on graduation stuff and other fourth-year responsibilities i have but i’m choosing to ignore them in favor of hanging out with you. you must be so grateful, i know.”

jihoon’s raises an eyebrow and the corners of his lips quirk up in amusement. “who says i want to hang out with you though, sunbae?”

seongwoo gasps dramatically and clutches at his chest. “et tu, brute?” jihoon laughs and seongwoo gives him a victorious grin, glad to have made the younger laugh. “so, do you want to do me the pleasure and accompany me while i avoid my responsibilities for just a while longer?”

“you’re teaching your juniors some awful things, you know,” jihoon teases but follows seongwoo to the school café nonetheless. he doesn’t comment when seongwoo’s arms naturally seem to make their way around him.

“what do you want to drink?” seongwoo asks. jihoon studies the menu for a second before deciding to get his regular drink.

“i’ll have the regular, hyung.” jihoon flashes a grin at sewoon, who’s behind the counter.

“one medium java chip frappucino with extra whipped cream, okay.” sewoon puts in jihoon’s order and turns to seongwoo. “and for you, sir?”

seongwoo blinks, looking a little lost, and orders. “uh, just a regular iced latte for me, please. medium.”

“one medium iced latte. okay. how will you be paying today?” sewoon asks the two of them. before jihoon can get his wallet out, seongwoo is already stretching forward to give his card to sewoon, who takes it with the standard ‘thank you’.

“hyung!” jihoon protests when they go down the line to the counter, where they wait for their drinks. “i was going to pay today. you paid last time!”

seongwoo shrugs and grins. “you snooze, you lose. be faster next time, jihoonie.”

if jihoon’s heart skips a beat at the nickname, he doesn’t acknowledge it. he knows better than to develop feelings for seongwoo.

“next time for sure,” jihoon vows. “i’ll be the one to treat you.”

“whatever you say, jihoonie,” seongwoo cackles a little. “whatever you say.”

***

despite his determination to not fall for seongwoo, jihoon fails miserably and finds himself harboring feelings for his sunbae.

“i told you this would happen.” jinyoung gives jihoon his famous “i-told-you-so” look. jihoon groans and lets his head fall forward onto the table, and jinyoung flinches at the loud _bang!_ jihoon’s head makes. “your head is so damn big.”

“shut up, bae jinyoung, not everyone can have a 19-centimeter head like you,” jihoon says, his voice muffled by the table. “what am i going to do?”

“i don’t know. try confessing, maybe? what if that sunbae likes you back?” jinyoung shrugs, his attention mostly on his ice cream. “you never know.”

jihoon stays silent at jinyoung’s suggestion, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

“i know what you’re doing and i’m here to tell you to stop,” jinyoung says flatly. “stop overthinking everything, parkji. just confess. if you get rejected, that’s okay. i’ll take you out for ice cream and maybe some chicken. if he accepts your confession, even better! we can celebrate by having you pay for pizza next time.”

“i hate you so much,” jihoon sighs. jinyoung shrugs.

“i know.”

***

“i’m sorry,” seongwoo says, and to his credit, he really does look apologetic. “i just… can’t.”

“it’s okay, hyung,” jihoon tells him with a small smile. “i know.”

seongwoo swallows and looks down at the ground. gone is the confident, cheerful seongwoo that jihoon’s come to know. the man in front of him looks unsure and pained.

“if i were capable of commitment and loving someone as much as they deserve to be,” seongwoo says, looking straight into jihoon’s eyes, “you’re someone who i can see myself settling down with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day! uwu  
> i wonder who's next??? :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
